1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever device for controlling an automatic transmission for an automotive vehicle, and more specifically to a shift lever device which can select seven or more transmission range positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a shift lever device for an automatic transmission mounted on an automatic vehicle is disposed between an instrument panel and a console box at the central portion of the vehicle floor. The driver can select a desired transmission range position by selectively shifting a shift lever of the device in the frontward or rearward direction The transmission ranges selectable by the shift lever are usually, as shown in FIG. 11, 6 range positions of Park (P), Reverse (R), Neutral (N), automatic Drive (D), Manual II (2), and Manual I (1), for instance as disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined (Kokai) Utility Model Appli. No. 56-52098.
Further, there exists an automatic transmission of 7 range positions in which an Overdrive (OD) range position is added to the 6 range positions. In this 7 range position shift lever device, the OD range is usually selected by actuating an electrical switch provided on top of the shift lever. Therefore, it follows that the size, weight, and cost of the shift lever knob are inevitably increased and therefore the relatively heavy knob is readily vibrated.
To overcome the above-mentioned problems, it is preferable to allow all the 7 range positions to be selectable by shifting the shift lever mechanically without use of the electrical switch. However, when all the 7 range positions are simply arranged along the vehicle longitudinal direction, the shift stroke (shift distance) of the shift lever inevitably increases, thus resulting in another problem in that a large space is required between the instrument panel and the console box or the parking brake lever. Therefore, it has been necessary to reduce the volume of the console box or the size of the instrument panel. In addition, when the shift lever stroke increases in the vehicle longitudinal (front and rear) direction, there exists another problem in that the driver must bend his body forward whenever he shifts the shift lever to Park position, for instance, over a long shift distance